


Urge

by pukefiend



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Come Eating, Dominance, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Grinding, Kissing, Lapdance, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Omorashi, Urination, Urine Drinking, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which typical watersports things ensue.





	Urge

It was late on a Sunday, and Brendon stared noncommittally at the TV in front of him. He was slouching into the sofa, a glass of water held loosely in his hand. He blinked slowly and took a long sip from it.

“Hey.” 

Brendon looked up and smiled when he saw Dallon had come into the room. 

“Hey sweetie,” he replied. 

Dallon leaned over to kiss Brendon on the cheek, grabbing the remote off the coffee table and promptly shutting off the television.

“Thanks. Cool,” Brendon mumbled to him, cracking a smile.

Dallon just chuckled and climbed into Brendon’s lap, long legs stretching out to the end of the couch. Brendon visibly gulped as Dallon draped an arm around his shoulders. 

“How many glasses of water have you finished baby?” Dallon purred, leaning in close to Brendon’s neck. 

“Six...” Brendon answered, his voice breathy and his face pink. Dallon smirked and leaned in close, pressing soft kisses along Brendon’s jaw, groaning lowly against his boyfriend’s skin.

“Do you need to go?” he asked, face nestled in Brendon’s neck. He kissed Brendon’s throat, open mouthed and hot and wet. Brendon whimpered at the sensation and Dal could feel the vibrations under his lips.

“Yeah,” Brendon said. 

“You stay put for me, okay baby?” Dallon said, swinging his legs off Brendon’s lap. Brendon nodded, admiring the view of Dal’s long legs and his swaying hips as he made his way towards the kitchen. Brendon licked his lips and let a hand drop down between his legs, squeezing himself with a little groan. He couldn’t help pushing his hips up to get more sensation on his cock. Whenever Dallon made him hold, he couldn’t help how badly he wanted to touch himself. He already felt oversensitive and on edge, and he didn’t even have to go terribly bad yet. 

Brendon’s thoughts were interrupted when Dallon clicked his tongue. Brendon froze; he hadn’t even seen Dal walk back into the room. 

“Couldn’t keep your hands off for even a minute, huh?” he said lowly. He shook his head slowly. 

“I’m sorry Dal,” Brendon said, his voice coming out choked and whispery. He sheepishly moved his hand up to his thigh. 

Dallon set down a bottle of water, raking his eyes up Brendon’s form. 

“Why don’t you finish that glass for me baby?” he asked, straddling Brendon’s lap. Brendon slowly let out a breath and nodded.

“Here you go,” Dallon said, grabbing the glass from Brendon’s hand and raising it to his mouth. He tipped it up and Brendon quickly swallowed the water as it reached his parted, wet lips. Dallon’s eyes flickered between Brendon’s pretty pink lips and the smooth way his throat moved as he swallowed. His free hand crept slowly up Brendon’s side, and Brendon whined when he felt Dallon’s fingers skirt across his ribs. 

Dallon pulled the empty glass away from Brendon’s lips, leaving him breathing heavily. His lips glistened with residual wetness, and Dallon couldn’t help himself, leaning over Brendon and kissing him hard, pressing his tongue into Brendon’s wet, willing mouth. Just as Brendon started to grind up against his ass, Dallon pulled back. 

Brendon tipped his head back against the couch, his eyes closed, and he groaned in desperation. 

“Dallon please...” he begged senselessly. 

“Shh baby. Shh. You’ve still got more to drink,” Dallon murmured. 

Brendon took a deep breath and nodded, collected himself again. 

“You alright?” Dallon asked quietly, setting the glass down and gently grabbing Brendon’s hips.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m okay I’m just...you really get to my head, you know that?” Brendon said with a little laugh.

“Mhm, yeah,” Dallon replied, smiling. He rubbed slow circles on Brendon’s hip bones. 

“Are you ready to drink some more sweetheart?” he asked. 

Brendon really would rather that Dallon just let him pee, but he knew Dallon was determined to get him much more desperate before he gave him that release. He squirmed a little underneath Dal, and Dallon grinned. 

“Baby, you know if you wait it’s all just gonna” —Dallon trailed his finger down Brendon’s stomach— “trickle down to your bladder.” To punctuate his sentence, he poked Brendon’s belly. 

“Okay, okay,” Brendon said, nodding. He stretched and smiled. “I’m ready.”

Dallon smiled back and grabbed the bottle of water. Brendon shuddered when he heard the crack of Dallon unscrewing the lid. 

“You can drink a little bit more for me, can’t you honey?” Dallon asked, grinning brilliantly. God, Brendon could just melt. Dallon knew just how to get him all too worked up, with gentle encouragement and little pet names. He couldn’t help just nodding along.

“Good, baby, good job,” Dallon murmured, bringing the bottle up to Brendon’s mouth, tipping it up.

Brendon squirmed under Dallon, his hands flying up to grab haphazardly at Dallon’s shoulders. He swallowed quickly, breathing through his nose as Dallon kept the stream of cool water coming down his throat.

“God that is a beautiful sight,” Dallon purred, running his hand up to trace Bren’s collarbones, then up a bit higher to tease over his throat. He could feel each time Brendon swallowed, and fuck, that was nice. 

He drew the bottle away from Brendon’s mouth to allow him a moment to breathe. Brendon moaned a little, eyes locked on the still half full bottle. Dallon shivered at the look on Bren’s face. 

“You’re doing excellently for me baby,” he praised. Brendon smiled sweetly, and leaned in to get a kiss from Dallon. Dallon ran his free hand up Brendon’s side, up to the back of Brendon’s neck. Brendon whimpered. 

“So fucking pretty,” Dallon groaned between kisses. He ground his hips down against Brendon, smiling as he could feel Brendon’s cock hardening under his ass. Brendon blushed.

“I can feel that, honey,” Dallon told him, and Brendon tipped his head back and whined in embarrassment. 

“I know, I know,” Brendon said, his voice shaky. “I-It just turns me on so much, fuck.”

“Yeah,” Dallon moaned, grabbing Brendon’s hand and pulling it down between his legs. Brendon could feel how Dallon was hard too, thick cock tenting out the front of his slacks. 

“Dal...” Brendon said, voice low. He rubbed his palm up against the underside of Dallon’s straining cock. 

“Come on now, baby. Not much left now,” Dallon said, raising the bottle back up to Brendon’s mouth. Brendon licked his lips before he took it back in his mouth and let Dallon continue helping him drink the rest of the water.

The room was quiet, silent except for the sounds of Brendon swallowing hurriedly, still slowly stroking Dallon’s dick. Brendon and Dallon locked eyes, and Dal smirked. He watched intently as the last rivulets of water slid down the side of the plastic water bottle, right into Brendon’s waiting mouth. Brendon smiled as Dallon pulled the bottle away.

“Angel,” Dallon purred, setting the empty bottle aside, “how about you just...relax for a minute, okay? Let me take care of you...and soon you’re gonna really start to feel all that water you drank.”

Brendon nodded, his face practically red, and he drew his hands away from Dal. 

Dallon set his hands on Brendon’s ample hips, slowly circling his own over Bren’s lap. 

Brendon watched with a dumbstruck look on his face at how gorgeously smoothly Dallon moved his body. His hips swirled in slow shapes as he eased his hands up Brendon’s sides. He leaned in over Brendon, whispering into Brendon’s ear.

“You drank so much water for me baby,” he murmured. He let his ass grind down against Brendon’s dick for a long moment, and Brendon gasped, biting down on his plush lower lip.

“I know you must have been able to feel it before,” Dallon continued. His hands wandered higher, looping around Brendon’s neck, Brendon squirming a little.

“And now your bladder is just going to feel more...and more...and more full,” he teased. Brendon whimpered and nodded, his eyes glistening wetly. Right then, most of the sensation distracting him was the wonderful feeling of Dallon grinding against his cock. He was so hard already, and the idea that Dallon knew exactly what he was doing to him, that Dallon was getting off on teasing him so badly, only made him harder.

Dallon swished his hips back and forth, smiling at the pretty little thing under him. Dal kissed down Brendon’s jawline, then met his lips. Brendon sighed happily as Dallon’s tongue pressed into his mouth. 

Dallon poked Brendon’s filling bladder and Bren yelped.

Dallon chuckled. He moved to kiss Brendon’s collarbones, light and ticklish, his ass still pressing deliciously against Brendon’s cock. His own dick occasionally pressed against Brendon’s belly.

Dallon shifted back a bit, and Brendon whined.

“Oh, does my little slut miss the touch on his cock?” Dallon teased.

“Yes...” Brendon said, no shame in his pathetic plea for Dallon to touch him more.

“You’ve been good for me,” Dallon said, lowering his hand to tease the head of Brendon’s dick.

Brendon arched into the touch, letting out a long breath. Dallon never let him have too much sensation, always teasing. Less touch on his cock meant less distraction from the pulsing need of his bladder.

“Y-You know, your ass feels so much better than this,” Brendon lamented, pouting at Dallon.

“Sweet sentiment, you know,” Dal said.

“I’m serious,” Brendon whined, then he sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as Dallon squeezed the tip of his cock, a bit of precum dripping out. 

“Please?” Brendon asked, giving Dallon his best pleading puppy dog eyes.

“I wanted to milk your cock a little bit more,” Dallon said, grinning. “It’s so much fun, seeing you squirm and leak all into your pants. So cute.” 

Brendon blushed. Being called cute, even buried in sexual comments, made him feel giddy.

“I’ll take pity on you,” Dallon said, and he pulled himself closer to Brendon again. Brendon moaned when Dallon’s ass was back on his cock.

He kissed Brendon, biting at his lips gently, slowly. He shifted in slow circles over Brendon’s cock. They were both breathing heavily between each kiss. Dallon kept his hands wandering up and down Brendon’s ribs, feeling his breath flutter. 

Brendon suddenly squirmed a little more, and Dallon knew exactly why that was. 

“Oh fuck, it just...” Brendon whimpered, thrusting his hips up into Dal.

“Just hit you, huh?” 

Before it had been little more than a dull ache in his bladder, but now it was a sharp pang, a terrible sense of desperation. He suddenly couldn’t sit still anymore, twitchy and shaking and bucking his hips up without even meaning to. 

“Oh Dallon please! Fuck!” Brendon sputtered. He grabbed onto Dallon’s broad shoulders, nails digging into Dal’s skin. Now he was practically humping at Dallon’s ass, sloppy and desperate and breathing heavily.

“Please please Dallon I have to go...” he whimpered. Dallon caressed his face, shushing him softly. 

Brendon’s bladder was throbbing, and he couldn’t contain his sounds of desperation.

“Dallon, please! I have to go so bad! Please please please!” 

Dallon leaned in to kiss Brendon’s neck, sucking on the delicate skin, Brendon’s head tipping back to allow him better access. 

Brendon let out a guttural, almost ugly groan.

“I need to fucking cum,” he whimpered.

Dallon smirked. 

“Yeah? Do you need to cum before you get to piss?” Dallon asked sharply.

“No no no please Dal, let me piss pl-” 

He interrupted himself with a sultry moan as Dallon prodded his bladder. Brendon was left just panting, hands scrabbling over Dallon’s back, hips jerking, legs quaking. 

“I need-” Brendon said in a tearful voice.

“Okay baby,” Dallon soothed, slipping his hands down to Brendon’s hips again. “Okay Bren. You’ve done so good for me.”

Dallon eased himself off Brendon’s lap, moving languidly still. He took Brendon’s hand and helped him up off the couch. Brendon’s free hand automatically went between his legs. 

“Oh honey,” Dallon mocked, cocking his head to the side. “Are you afraid you’re gonna leak?”

Brendon let out a giddy, breathy laugh, his finger pressing against the tip of his dick. 

“I-I don’t want to leak,” he said softly. 

“Come on baby, I’ve got you,” Dallon said. He moved next to Brendon so he could wrap his arm supportively around Brendon’s waist, leaving Brendon to grab himself with both hands. Dallon’s fingers splayed over the side of Brendon’s stomach, dangerously close to pressing into his bladder if Dallon dared to clench his fingers. 

Dal helped Brendon as he walked to the bathroom, knock kneed and breathing heavily. 

“Fuck,” Brendon said once they made it. 

“Baby,” Dallon said, smiling. 

“I have to go so badly,” Brendon whined, eyebrows drawn together. He squirmed in place, unable to stay still with how close he was to pissing himself.

“I’m so glad you’re letting me use the bathroom, fuck...” he panted.

Dallon quirked an eyebrow, then let out a little chuckle.

“Use the bathroom, huh?” he asked. 

Brendon felt himself pale, eyes slowly coming up to meet Dallon’s. 

“I- Dal- what-”

“You’re not gonna be pissing in the toilet, Brendon.”

Dallon kneeled down in front of Brendon, brushing his hands away from his dick, leaving Brendon shaking more with the effort not to leak. Dallon undid Brendon’s pants, and Brendon made a choked noise.

“Dallon...” he gasped.

Dallon looked up at him through dark lashes, biting on his lower lip in a way that made Brendon gulp for air. 

As Dallon pulled his pants down, Brendon’s hard cock sprung up to attention. There was a visible wet spot on his boxers, and Dal licked his lips. 

“Sweetheart,” Dallon said lowly, and he pulled Brendon’s boxers down. Brendon couldn’t find any words, his mouth dry, and his head felt like it was spinning.

“I want you to piss in my mouth.”

Brendon moaned shakily, bracing himself on Dallon’s shoulders, eyes fluttering closed. His cock leaked a drop of precum with no stimulation. 

“D-Dallon,” Brendon said, his voice catching. “I don’t know, I-I want to- it’s fucking hot, but, i-is it too gross?”

“No, baby,” Dallon said, voice a husky whisper. “I want it.”

He reached up to caress Brendon’s hips, then moved his hands over Brendon’s bladder. He could feel it a little even, full and firm under his fingers. Bren whimpered. 

“Come on,” Dallon murmured. 

He prodded Brendon’s bladder, and Brendon yelped and couldn’t hold it back, a spurt of piss escaping from him, splashing on to Dallon’s chin. Brendon cut of the stream with a gasp.

“Dal, I-”

Brendon went silent as he watched Dallon lick his wet lips, leaning in and kissing his hip, lips roaming over so he could messily lick a drop of piss and precum from the head of his cock. Brendon shivered and nearly fell over Dallon’s shoulders, his body threatening to betray him and start pissing again. 

“So fucking delicious,” Dallon purred between short little licks over Brendon’s dick. “You’re doing great baby, come on. Let it out for me.”

Brendon whimpered and another pang of desperation hit him, and then with a cry, there was nothing he could do.

Brendon overflowed with gasps and moans of pleasure as he finally got his release, hot piss splashing right into Dallon’s waiting mouth. Dallon was overwhelmed by the heavy flow of urine drenching his lips, his tongue, filling his mouth with a sharp, salty flavor. He swallowed deeply, and Brendon watched his Adam’s apple bob, which was erotic enough a sight that Brendon had to wrap his fingers around the base of his cock and gently stroke himself. His movement caused piss to splash up over Dal’s high cheekbone and then into his hair. Soaking wet and breathing heavily, Dallon looked like the most beautiful thing Brendon had seen. Brendon aimed his stream back at Dallon’s mouth, Dallon eagerly swallowing as much of Bren’s piss as he could. His lips were glittering with the excess of what he couldn’t swallow, spilling down his chin, onto the floor and his crotch. The hot liquid soaking into his pants felt amazing, right on his dick. 

Brendon was still pissing, moaning with relief. His release felt as hot and lurid as sex. It was mortifying watching Dal so eager, but at this point, Brendon could do nothing to stop himself from peeing. Dallon rubbed Brendon’s hips, letting out a pretty sigh and moving in to lick Brendon’s inner thigh, his stream now drenching Dallon’s hair. Dallon nosed his way between Brendon’s legs to mouth at his balls. Brendon aimed his cock up, out of the way so Dallon could move in closer, and his piss sprayed onto the hem of his shirt. Dallon dragged his tongue over Brendon’s perineum, and Brendon whined. 

Dallon leaned back and Brendon let out a long breath as his stream stopped. Brendon slowly tugged his cock, feeling his more rational thoughts come back to him now that he wasn’t riding out his release. His face went bright red.

“Dal, f-fuck I’m so embarrassed,” he murmured, eyes wide. His hand dropped away from his dick. 

Dallon didn’t say anything, just hurriedly working his wet pants down and shoving his hand into his underwear, moaning when he wrapped his hand around his hard, flushed cock. He quickly, fervently started beating off, hips squirming as he fucked into his fist. 

“I...you...” Brendon said, voice weak.

“Fuck, you have no idea how cute that was,” Dallon managed to say. “Turns me on so much to see you lose it like that. Fucking love it.”

Brendon let out a little sobbing sound. 

“I see how hard you are, honey, I know this gets you going just as bad as me. You’re a mess,” Dal said. He pushed his underwear out of the way, and Brendon could see him jerking off now, fist working over his deliciously thick cock. 

“Touch yourself for me, okay?” Dallon said.

Brendon nodded, stroking his hand slowly down his cock. It practically twitched in his hand, dripping precum, oversensitive and so hard. He ran his fingers around the crown, and his knees gave out from the pleasure.

“Oh, shit.” 

Dallon reached up quickly to grab Brendon’s waist and steady him, and Brendon slid down til he was sitting on the ground. His legs splayed out around him and he bit his lip as he kept touching himself. 

“Dal,” he whined. 

Dallon leaned over him, kissing him hungrily. Brendon could taste the saltiness of his own piss on Dallon’s tongue, which made him feel dirty but made his gut twist with arousal. Dallon leaned back so he could touch himself again. He was already so close, his cock throbbing. His thighs were shaking, and had he been standing, he was sure his legs would have given out just like Brendon’s had. 

He was breathing heavily, basically panting, and he could feel a rivulet of sweat and piss run down the nape of his neck. His skin felt hot, and each stroke of his cock made more hot, carnal pleasure flood his system. It made his toes curl, watching Brendon mirror the way he jerked himself off, almost frenzied.

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” Dallon warned, head tipping back.

“Please,” Brendon whined, jerking himself off faster, everything slick with piss and precum, making obscenely wet sounds.

Dallon grunted quietly, all his muscles clenching as his cock leapt and he started to cum. He was gasping for breath as long jets of cum spilled out onto the floor, onto his knuckles, body taut with pleasure.

“Brendon,” Dallon groaned, and Brendon nodded senselessly as he watched Dallon ride out his orgasm.

When Dallon finally felt his body relax, he leaned back and drew his cum covered fingers up to his mouth.

“Come on Brendon, cum for me,” he said, and then he slipped his finger past his lips, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on it.

Tears sprung to Brendon’s eyes, his whole body shaking, and then pleasure washed over him as his orgasm hit him. He let out a little high pitched sound as drops of pearly cum slid down his knuckles, his mind empty with pleasure. 

Brendon went limp, almost fully collapsed in the aftershocks of his orgasm, his hand still clasped loosely around his dick. He was panting, red faced, soaked with sweat. 

Dallon pulled his fingers out of his mouth and smiled, and Brendon returned the smile. 

“So good, so pretty,” Dallon murmured. He gathered himself up and crawled over to Brendon on the floor. Brendon looked over to Dallon, eyes doelike and delicate. Dallon wrapped his arm around Brendon’s shoulders, leaning in so he could kiss all over Brendon’s neck. He took Brendon’s wrist gently and pulled Brendon’s hand up to his lips, prompting Brendon to lick his cum from his fingers. Brendon took his time to clean his fingers off with little kitten licks.

Dallon shifted so he could lean down and lick Brendon’s soft, pale thighs, still wet with piss.

“You drive me fucking wild,” Brendon murmured. Dallon giggled against Brendon’s skin. He moved up to kiss closer to Brendon’s softening cock. When his mouth touched Brendon’s dick, Brendon squirmed and whimpered.

“Please, be gentle,” Brendon whispered. “I’m sensitive.”

Dallon raised his head up. 

“I just wanted to taste you more, sweetheart,” Dal said, grinning.

“Yeah?” Brendon asked.

“Yeah,” Dallon said, and then he leapt on Brendon, kissing him, and Brendon groaned at the taste on Dallon’s tongue. 

“We should shower,” Dallon said as he drew back, running a hand up Brendon’s side. 

“Yeah,” Brendon agreed, but he didn’t move.

“Brendon,” Dallon said with a giggle. “Come on, let’s get in the shower. Or do I have to carry you?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Please?” Brendon asked, raising his arms up to loop around Dallon’s neck. Dallon smiled as he scooped his arms under Brendon’s frame and kissed him on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!  
> Check out my Tumblr @pukefiend if you're interested.


End file.
